A Fistful of Ed
by UPlover
Summary: Since my Big Picture Show Novelization Fanfiction was such a hit, I decided to write one for the famous season 5 episode A Fistful of Ed. Take a look at the Eds thoughts when everything was going awry.
1. Chapter 1

"Greetings fellow Cluckers!" The kids announced once the club was in session.

"The Happy Cluckers Club is now called to order." Edd announced as he started on inspecting Jonny's egg in his incubator. He inspected it seeing that it was making great progress.

They started this club a few weeks ago. It was Ed who suggested the club, mainly because he thought it would be neat if the school raised chickens. Edd settled the idea with the school faculty who liked the sound of it. The club only had five members so far, but at least the word was going around the school.

"And what do we have here?" Edd asked when he camr to Ed's incubator.

Ed giggled. It turned out to be a toy egg that split apart. Inside of it was a little robot. It was the little robot they'd been exchanging for years. Edd got Ed the toy for his eleventh birthday and ever since they hid it in an object to surprise one another.

"My brother the idiot." Sarah said rolling her eyes when she saw the two friends laughing.

"I thought it was rather humorous, Ed." Edd said wrapping an arm around his friends shoulder.

"Teacher's pet." Jimmy said siding with Sarah. He did find the scene humorous, but he had to keep his image around Sarah.

Ed and Edd didn't mind. They were able to get to know the other kids. Without Eddy, the kids were able to see their true colors and that they meant well. In a way, Edd was glad that Eddy turned down the offer to join. He would have ruined everything. This was their chance to get the kids to trust them.

Edd put his thoughts aside to move on to the next exercise with the eggs.

Everyone jumped when the door was kicked in.

Oh look, a crowd." Marie Kanker announced entering the room with her sisters.

"Must be a good place to eat. Who's up for some eggs?" Lee and her sisters took out a frying pan, spatula, and even an oven. They were not here to join the club.

Everyone ran around the room trying to find a hiding spot. They crossed paths with the Kankers before and they knew it was a bad idea to get in their way. They liked causing torture having no problem with everyone fearing them.

The only person who wasn't in a panic was Edd. He had to do something. He was in charge. It was time somebody stood up to the Kankers and taught them a moral or two.

With all his courage, he stepped in front of Lee who was going to devour an egg. His heart began pounding when she looked at him in that intimidating way.

"Ladies, perhaps a quiet perusal of this book so you can discover the wonders of egg hatchery for yourselves." Edd said to them as he tried to lift up the immense book.

His lecture didn't go anywhere as she stared into his soul. Edd was shaking, but it wasn't from fear.

Lee put her face right into his. "Sweet talkin' won't get you anywhere."

The book was so heavy that it began slipping out of his sweating palms.

The next second there was blood curdling scream.

Edd put a hand over his mouth in shock. The heavy book fell out of his hands. How could he let that happen?

"Hey, what's your game, mister?!" Marie was outraged as May held up her sister.

Lee held her swollen foot above the ground. "Your clumsy boyfriend clobbered my foot, that's what!" she yelled.

Marie noticed Lee's hands shaking. She stared at her sisters food. Their mother had gone through a series of boyfriends. The one who fathered her got into a terrible fight with their mother. He hit her foot so badly that doctors thought she'd never walk on it again.

"Lee, I do appologise." Edd began.

Marie rolled her fists up in anger. Edd wasn't who she thought he was. That's how her biological father presented himself. The man loved violence and wanted everything his way.

Another person she loved double crossed her.

"It was an accident." Edd stepped towards them seeing if there was anything he could do to help.

Marie blocked her sisters from harms way. "I bet! Come on, May, let's get Lee to the school nurse."

She didn't take her eyes off Edd until they were out of them room.

Edd never noticed that look in Marie's eyes before. He never saw her act so mature. Perhaps there was more to her then he thought.

Edd's face grew hot when he turned to the kids.

They looked horrified.

Oh, why did this have to happen?

It was just an accident.

It wasn't like that time where...

"Shall we continue tending to our eggs with a gentle organic cotton-ball massage?" Edd asked interrupting that dark thought.

Ed's heart was pounding. He stood cemented by the corner wall. That looked as if he did it on purpose. Edd wasn't the kind of person to do such a violent thing like that.

All people had two sides to them. Edd had a dark side which he noticed this past summer. It scared him whenever he had an outburst. Whenever Edd got angry he'd take himself to another world where evil existed.

'Violent people foul up the mind, Ed. Never associate yourself with them.'

Ed gulped when Sarah ran to the car to tell their mother what happened. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the club meeting was over.

His mother gave him that look.

"See you tomorrow, Ed." Edd called out.

Ed looked at him with that scared look once more. Edd's heart sagged hoping he didn't make everyone uncomfortable. He had made a promise to never that that again.

That was eight years ago.

Eight years ago... oh, eight years ago...

Edd walked home trying to distract his mind from that memory.

Tomorrow would be better.

The past was past.


	2. Chapter 2

That very next day when Eddy entered the school, the hallways were filled with whispering people. It must have been the school buzz again. He was never interested in that sort of thing, although he wanted so much to be in with the crowd to know what was going on.

As long as it wasn't a rumor about him, he felt fine.

"Due, did you hear what went down yesterday?"

"No, what?"

It was Nazz and Kevin. Nazz was trying to speak in a hushed voice.

Eddy his heind the wall to listen in on the conversation.

"You're not going to believe this. Double D made Lee Kanker's foot swell up like a beach ball."

Eddy blinked. Was she trying to start up a rumor about Edd? He knew she couldn't be trusted.

"Yeah, right. What'd he use, the deadly art of algebra?" Kevin joked. Little did they know that Eddy was listening in right under Kevin's hat.

Nazz was getting frustrated, but had to keep calm. The dumb smile on Kevin's face was starting to get on his nerves. I did make her heart flutter.

"No, seriously. I heard they had to use a whole refrigerator of ice just to stop the big toe from ballooning."

Eddy looked down the hall at Edd who was busy ironing his tie. This all had to be a rumor. But still, he wasn't present. Then again, Nazz wasn't even in that egg club of theirs. Edd never wanted a thing to do of violence.

Everybody continued to whisper as he walked down the hallway to Edd.

He had to see for himself. Rumors always flew up in seconds. He knew that sad fact for himself.

Eddy approached Edd who was just putting his tie on. Edd saw his friend and presented the tie to him. He was taken aback when Eddy grabbed his arm and began inspecting it. Eddy jostled his muscle only to witness his barely there muscles welt to the floor.

Eddy burst into his loud laughter. "You sent the Kankers packing? What'd you use, the deadly are of allergies?" He mocked.

"Do not taunt the D, Eddy." Eddy was caught off gaurd by the monotoned Ed. Ed turned around revealing such heavily bagged tired eyes. "I was there."

Eddy stared at Ed. He never saw him this way before. Something had obviously disturbed him. Could what Nazz have been saying true?

"Ok, please, it was an accident." Edd said trying to calm the situation down. Everybody had been talking about him the moment he entered the school. It didn't help that Lee wasn't in school today.

"Honestly, I feel just awful." And Edd meant that. Not many people would be able to say that towards Lee or even one of the Kankers.

They were still people. Edd hadn't stopped thinking about what he did yesterday. Just the fact that he hurt someone, yet again, made him feel unable to think straight. He had to forget about this situation so this rumor would subside.

"Head in sock Ed-boy!" Edd was taken aback by Rolf. "Rolf requires your assitance. May you have a spare writing stick? Rolf's has been reduced to the side of a baby's bazoo!" He said presenting a tiny pencil.

"Why of course I do, Rolf." Finally, the first friendly face.

Edd turned into his locker.

Eddy jumped when he heard a very hard kick.

Ed and Eddy were taken aback when Rolf backed into the lockers holding his face in pain. Then they saw Edd's foot kick Rolf in the head smashing the poor boy's face into the floor.

The whole scene caught the kids attention when they witnessed the most horrific part.

Pencils were shot through the air and pinned Rolf along the sides of his jacket to the lockers.

It was so quiet that a pin could be heard dropping to the floor.

Edd stood, shaking.

"Rolf would have taken a simple, 'no, not today,' yes?" Rolf said in a dazed manor.

Edd ran his fingers through his tie. Did he do that? He searched the floor trying to find what had...

"Dude, it's always the quiet ones, I swear." Nazz whispered clinging to Kevin. Slowly she backed out of the hallway with him.

"Did you see the look in his eyes?" Sarah said to Jimmy. The two watched the events from a nearby classroom. Sarah was even more horrified now. It was like when her mom threw a solitary pencil at their father just to make him agree with her. This was worse. Her crush wasn't the person who she thought he was.

"We didn't see anything, Sarah." Jimmy said making the right decision to close the blind.

At this point everyone was clearing out from the hallway. Each of them had a horrified look when they stared at Edd.

"But, I-I-!" Edd stammered. No words were able to come out. He didn't know how to explain this situation.

"Head fpr the hills, buddy!" Jonny yelled after pealing Rolf off the lockers. "Double D's cracked! Lost it, I tell you!"

and the Eds were left alone.

"Double D!" Eddy confronted. Edd looked down at Eddy. He had that insidious look again. "I never knew yah had it in yah! You're an animal!"

Eddy reanacted the punches. Was that what he was like? Edd's face grew as red as an apple. He pulled his hat over his face. He suddenly felt naucious and ran to the boy's bathroom.

"Aw, where yah goin'?" Eddy asked. Was that too much? It felt like too much.

A horrified Ed clutched Eddy. "Gaah! Double D has fallen down the deep dark cracks bwetween the couch pillow of life, Eddy! Slipping through the hole in our belly button existance, burrowing..."

Eddy just muted his friends worried pleas.

So, this was Edd's plan? He wanted to boost their low social rating up a notch by making everyone fear him. He could have thougt of that!

And, to think you knew a person. Edd had only been acting that he discouraged violence. He'd really been this violent type all along ready to snap at any moment.

But, was he just using them as his lackeys?

Eddy hatched up a plan.

"We're going to rule this dump, Ed!" Eddy said excitedly leaping all over Ed.

Eddy disappeared down the hallway.

Ed was left alone.

What was going on?

Edd really had slipped off the deep end, turning to the world of vioence. And now Eddy was encouraging it.

Before he left, Eddy automatically thought Ed was in on their plan.

He had no idea what he was getting into, or if he should get himself into this.

Since the later half of the summer Edd and Eddy were off on their own plans leaving him to tag along and figure out everything for himself.

This day wasn't going to end well, he knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

"How can one who wears a sock on his head do this? I ask you!" Rolf asked Kevin and Nazz later at lunch. In his hands was an x-ray of his cracked skull. The nurse bandaged him up and said that he'd be find for the rest of the day. She was concerned when Rolf told her that Edd did this to him. She passed the message along to the principal for safe measures.

"Dude, you should frame that." That's all Kevin had to say about the situation? Rolf's eyes dipped to the floor a bit. He was glad to be friends with Kevin, but he wished to have a friend who cared about his dilemas.

Suddenly the doors to the cafeteria were thrown open.

It was the Eds.

Eddy was in this bad boy get up. His hair was slicked back and he wore a black leather jacket. Edd was at the front, innocently holding his lunch bag. He was calmer from this mornings events. It was Eddy who came and found him in the bathroom. Eddy told him how it was all an accident while slicking back his hair.

For a second he saw all the worried glances until Eddy popped a soda in his mouth.

Edd smiled at Eddy for the nice gesture. It was rare whenever Eddy payed for his friends food or beverages. He hadn't done that since the beginning of the summer.

However, Edd was blind to what Eddy was doing behind his back.

Eddy knew by being Edd's right hand man he could get away with anything. That way Edd won't think he was turning on him if he backed out.

The kids tried to mind their own business, but Eddy was quick. He thumped Jonny in the nose, shoved Sarah into the floor and took Jimmy's lunch tray. They all had this coming after the years of mistreatment.

Marie just rolled her eyes at all this. This was all so silly. But, she did mind her own business when Edd took a glance at the kids.

Edd tried not to let everyone's strange behavior get to him. As Eddy told him, they'll forget about it.

Edd walked over to grab a table. He was taken aback when Rolf and Nazz hurried from their seats.

"Why are you all leaving?" Edd asked. He thought that they were starting to become friends.

"Yeah, why yah leaving?" Eddy echoed throwing an arm around Edd's shoulder.

"Didn't I say that already, Eddy?" Edd asked trying to wiggle out from Eddy's arm.

Before Edd knew it he was being helped into his seat by Eddy. Edd felt uncomfortable with all the chivalry now. He felt as if he was being used now. Not that it was new, it was just that Eddy never did that when they were in school.

"Pretty good seat, huh?" Eddy said mainly for the whole cafeteria to hear.

Sarah marched up and grabbed Eddy by his collars. "Who the heck do you think you are?!"

Jimmy stepped in front on her the moment she cupped her fist.

"No, Sarah, don't! You can't! He's watching."

Edd saw them glance at him with a fearful look. He ignored it and waved at them seeing if they'd join them for lunch.

Sarah put Eddy down and even fixed his collar.

This was working. Edd's plan was working. He should have had Edd come up with scams from the beginning. Unless he was waiting for the right moment.

As if things couldn't grow more strange, Ed was sitting for away from them.

"Why is Ed sitting way over there?" Edd asked noticing how uneasy his friend looked.

"Way over there! You are so right!"

Before Edd could tell Eddy to stop, Eddy ran across the table when he saw that Rolf had grapes.

Edd was left alone with so many eyes staring at him. He felt so uneasy. Did someone find out about what happened in his childhood? He looked down at Ed who couldn't even glance at him. And Eddy's getup...

They knew about...

"That's my pie! I saw it first!"

"No way, Plank saw it first!"

Edd looked over to see Jonny and Marie fighting over the last piece of pie.

"In your dream, weirdo!"

"Plank had first dibs before you and your bad vibes showed up!"

Was anybody going to do anything? Edd waved his hands around to get someone's attention. That was when he noticed the teacher in the corner. He was asleep. That was odd. There was never a teacher in the lunchroom.

Edd got up from his seat and walked over to the scene. "Pardon my intrusion, but surely a compromise is not out of the question."

The cafeteria was stone quiet after what events took place.

There was a Jonny shaped hole in the school wall as Edd was holding up, what looked like, an unconscious Marie.

Oh no, not again, Edd said in his mind.

The kids were staring at him as if he were a monster. But, he wasn't. It was only an accident, right? Right?!

Eddy continued to milk everything by tossing confetti and dancing around Edd.

"Viciousness, thy name is Double D." Jimmy said aloud.

"Please, let me explain!" Edd pleaded.

The second he began running down the aisle of the table, the kids panicked. They ran away and cowered in the corner on the cafeteria.

"There's been a great breach of judgement!"

"Yeah, breach the heck out of em, Double D!" Eddy continued to play along. He was really starting to get to Edd now. The kids were all afraid because Eddy was milking this too far.

"Things are not as they appear!" Edd said to the group of kids. He was beginning them to listen to him.

"What do you want from me?!" Jimmy cowered sounding as if he was going to cry. "Take my money, my comb, my moisturizing lotion. Take it! Take it!"

Edd stood horrified. They all believed him to be a bully. He didn't beat up anyone. He just... accidentally... hit... struck...

"Sarah," Edd asked running towards the girl. She'd been unusually quiet about all this. "You certainly can't believe..."

Ed bulldozed in front of his sister barricading her. The girl didn't say anything to complain about this. For once she was happy that her brother was here to protect her.

There was a look in Ed's eyes that he never saw before. They were filled with hate.

Ed ordered Edd back, pointing a chair right in his face. "Stay away!" Ed shouted getting Eddy's attention who had been busy scooping up Jimmy's quarters.

"Stay away from my baby sister, you meany!" Ed's eyes were spilling with tears.

Edd was aghast. "Ed, my dear friend, how can you say that?!"

Ed slammed the leg of the chair into his nose. "We are friends no more!" He shouted. "My mom says I can't be chums with a Punchy McFisticuffs, like you!"

The room was silent. Everyone was taking time to let what Ed said sink in. Eddy looked from Ed to Edd.

This was no longer a game. Ed was shaking. Edd's whole face went pale.

It was like someone hit the pause button. As soon as the play button was hit Ed's heart could be heard breaking in two.

Edd collapsed to the floor.

Everyone looked up at the sound of sobbing.

None of them knew what to think about this. Eddy stared at Edd who was barring his fists out on the floor as he cried.

Was this his own fault? Edd was the one to start fighting and he went along with it. Was he supposed to go along with it? Or should have he have let Ed talk to him? There were so many 'should have' questions going through Eddy's mind that even he couldn't think straight.

He put a hand on Ed's shoulder and gave it a pat. In the corner of his eye Edd stood up trying to wipe his eyes. He need to say something. This wasn't right what Edd was turning himself into. Didn't he know that this would go wrong?

Before Eddy could speak, Edd bellowed; "This ends now!"

Ed screamed when Edd pulled him and the chair towards him.

The kids couldn't believe their eyes at what they were seeing. Ed cried out for help as Edd must have been doing something horrendous to him.

Eddy couldn't move. He was petrified with fear. He looked up, for a moment, thinking that his brother was beating his best friend once more.

But no, it was Edd...

Ed escaped. He ran from Edd who chased after him. He dug a hole through the cafeteria and crawled out.

"Come back here, you!" Edd called out in desperation.

While Edd had his back turned the kids ran out from the cafeteria.

"Yeah, you'd better run! Because Double D knows all your addresses!" Eddy yelled after them still going on with this act.

Edd stood, holding his head. He rolled his fists up wanting shut Eddy up. Tears fell from his eyes. So much happened in the past few minutes that his mind was jumbled up. Edd picked his head up going to ask Eddy what he did.

"Maybe a little rough on Ed, huh?" Eddy said to him before Edd could say anything. "He is our pal yah know."

Edd shot Eddy a look that said how done he was with him. This was all his fault. Eddy was the one to make them think he was a monster as he encouraged it. Why did he let him get away with that? He let Eddy get away with so many things recently.

And now even Eddy thought that he was a monster. Edd wanted to yell and scream at him saying that he did not beat anyone up.

But, he didn't.

Because he had no idea what happened.

"Right, you know best champ!" Eddy slowly backed out from the cafeteria never taking an eye off Edd. "So, hey, I'm gonna go make Nazz rub my feet."

And Edd was alone.

He finally looked at the cafeteria.

The tables were smashed in two and topped over.

There was a Jonny shaped hole in the wall.

Ed's imprint was on the ceiling.

His own clothes were ripped apart looking as he had been fighting.

"What have I become?" Edd said aloud. He held out his shaking hands in front of him. They were bruised and scraped.

Just like that day.

"Are these indeed that hands of lowly thug?"


	4. Chapter 4

Botony class was silent. Edd was the lone student in the dimly lit classroom. He was tending to his flower.

Everyone else was afraid to show up. They all heard what he had become.

There was a teacher in their classroom, but he wasn't here today. The teacher trusted Edd to run the class himself whenever he wasn't going to be there.

Edd wished he didn't have a meeting today, but he did.

Tears streaked Edd's face as he gently clipped a leaf from his flower.

The memory came back.

When he was five years old he lived in Lemon Brook. Edd was the target whenever dodgeball was played. He had mno idea why the teacher always made them play that ruthless game.

Nobody like Edd at his old elementary school. He didn't share the same interests with the other kids. He liked to study bugs bugs, the other kids liked to squish them. Edd was smart beyond his years, something that made the kids make fun of him even more. He should never have told them that he didn't like gym class because he was the target whenever they played dodgeball.

After too many hits to the head, Edd had it.

He skipped dinner with his parents to plan his revenge. He spent all night building his invention.

That's what added to his insanity. The kids threw off his final straw.

When it was time for gym, Edd snuck off to his locker.

He brought the machine into the gym where everything took a turn for the worst.

There were four menchanical hands built on the machine, along with a cannonball.

Edd remember how he was laughing maniacally as he hit every single person with a ball. He couldn't get a grip on himself as he also hit the teacher.

It wasn't until this little girl looked at him with the most frightened face.

He snapped out of his crazy spell and looked around the gym.

Everyone was hurt.

Some were unconscious, while others were cowering together in fear.

One was pinned against the wall, another who fell out of the window, and one holding their nose in pain.

The whole gym was destroyed.

Edd grew scared, beginning to cry.

Then his machine began shaking.

The cannonball malfunctioned shooting a dodgeball out from the other end.

It hit Edd who was sent careening into the wall.

Edd wiped his nose and rubbed his head, feeling the line of the scar through his hat.

His parents told him to tell nobody of the incident. Edd obeyed, but it wasn't healthy for him anymore. He needed to tell someone. His parents wouldn't hear of it since they told him how embarrassed they were.

Edd broke down even more. His parents were never there for him. Their relationship was basically through sticky notes. It was non existent.

If they were his parents they wouldn't have held a grudge over what he did.

He barely had a family.

The only two people who cared about him were Ed and Eddy.

But, not anymore.

Edd jumped at the sound of a noise. He turned around to see a cup roll out from under the teachers desk.

A glimmer of hope went through Edd. "Ed? Is that you?" He peared under the dark desk to see someone's eyes. Edd stretched out his hand. "Here, let me have your hand."

It wasn't Ed, but Jimmy who screamed to leave him alone.

Jimmy ran around the room in a panic trying to find an exit. He accidetnally went into the wrong room when he was trying to find his regular classroom.

"You dirty gorilla!" Jimmy shouted at Edd.

Edd grasped his chest, his head. The world was spinning around.

He had one last hope to try and get Jimmy to listen when the little boy cried out; "You punky palooga!"

Edd was in shambles, collapsing at his table. The tears burst out and he buried himself between his arms. "Oh, what's the use! Who'll ever believe I'm anythin other then a rambunctious rough egg?!"

This image caught Jimmy's attention who stared at Edd crying. He looked so broken. A bully would never give themselves up like this.

Just when Jimmy was going to ignore this, something beautiful happened.

The flower Edd was tending to bloomed.

Jimmy never saw a flower with such beauty.

"Double D!" Jimmy shouted. Edd was caught off guard as he smashed his head on the light above him. Edd feel backwards and when he opened his eyes, he saw Jimmy standing over his flower. He had that childish glee in his eyes. Edd was always intrigued by this. He barely spent his childhood the way Jimmy did.

"You cross polinated a rose with a Baby-Blue-Gym-Sock!"

Before Edd knew it, Jimmy was removing his gloves and holding them in his hands. Edd held himself back in fear that he'd black out and hurt him. "Only hands as gentle as hummingbird's wings could have spliced the two together! I believe you, Double D!"

"You do?" Edd was overcome with happiness as he threw his arms around Jimmy. "Oh, thaank you, thank you, Jimmy! If only the others had listened to my pleas of innosence."

The tears rolled down his cheeks. Jimmy was taken aback by this, never seeing Edd look so broken before. He was always trying to work out problems. He didn't think Edd had emotions. He was always happy or annoyed.

Jimmy gave him a hug back. Edd actually felt better. It was a real hug. Not like one of Eddy's amateur side hugs to get him to do things he wanted.

Jimmy stepped away and grabbed two hedge clippers. "Sounds like you need a shoulder to cry on, Double D," He started cutting up this huge bush in the middle on the classroom. "Be right with you?"

Edd watched as what was only a few seconds, Jimmy constructed one of those chairs patients would sit on in a psychiotrists office.

Edd never realized how Jimmy had so much talent.

"Gimme the dirt, and don't spare me the details!"

Someone was actually trying to help him. Nobody ever did this for him. It was because Edd always kept everything inside. He didn't want anyone to know that there was something wrong with him. But, now it was better to talk then hold it inside. His mind was jumbled up enough already.

Edd layed back in the leaf constructed chair and relayed everything. From how he accidentally dropped a book on Lee's foot, and then to what happened to Rolf. A container of white out dropped from his locker making him trip and kick Rolf. When he was going to turn around and appologise, his caught on a hook. That's how the pencils hooked him to his locker.

As he went on to talk about Jonny and Marie, Edd said how Jimmy payed close attention. He was such a smart boy, so mature for his age. Why couldn't Edd see that before?

Edd was in tears when he talked about the mishap with Ed. Couldn't anyone see him gently trying to pull the chair away so he could talk to his best friend? Ed was so scared that he had toppled on Edd. When he was trying to get away Edd's arms were caught around him as Ed was causing the destruction on his own.

That was the difference from all the incidents.

He never laid a hand on Ed, like how he accidentally kicked and smacked the others.

"How am I to blame?" Edd said to Jimmy beginning to go out of his mind. "It's so obvious! Is it me? But, I'm a pacifist!" Edd shouted.

He slumpt down, breathing in and out. He could go on about what happened in his past, but that wasn't relevent. Jimmy may think differently about him.

"You've been marked with a scarlet letter, Double D." Jimmy announced. He got up from his seat and went to the door. "All you need is someone to strip it from you, and validate that sweet and gentle you. Follow me, silly!"

Edd was cautious upon exiting the room. What if someone saw him running after Jimmy and had the wrong idea.

Edd had to let that go and trust Jimmy. He was weary on doing that remembering how he framed them during the summer. But, his instincts said that this was right. It was rare whenever that happened.

They came to a hault in the hallway.

Edd saw Jimmy wink before he was slapped across the face with a white glove. "You think you're so tough?!" Jimmy announced. He stood angry, ready to pounce if Edd moved. "I challenge you to a battle royale! Are you aware of the Marques of Queensbury rules?"

Edd was so befuddled. Didn't Jimmy say that he'd help him?

Just when he thought what Jimmy said was I lie, he peared to his side.

Kevin was standing near the soda machine, watching them, intently.

Now Edd understood.

"Explicitly, I think," Edd said going on with the act. He put in all he could to act like a bruiser. "I will make you consume your foolhearty words! We shall meet at-at... oh dear..."

"The pit!" Jimmy answered. Edd was amazed by how fast Jimmy was.

"Yes, the pit. Three P.M., yes?"

The two watched as Kevin ran off from down the hallway, looking gleeful.

Jimmy innediately smiled and give Edd a thumbs up. Edd was uncertain with how things were going to go, but he had to trust Jimmy. It was time to start trusting his insticts. Maybe, this was a start to changing himself as a person.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin spread the news to all the cul-de-sac kids about the fight that was going to happen. Nobody could sit still in their final classes. Once the bell rang they were out of their seats and running out the doors.

The only person who didn't follow was Ed. He emegrged from behind the goal posts in the football field. His hand was bandaged and one of his eyes was black and bue.

Didn't any of them see if when they ran passed?

Ed wiped that thought awa and took out the egg that came apart. It had a face drawn on it, along with a little black cap to wear on its head. It looked very similiar to someone he knew.

"So, little Double G," Ed spoke to it. "Seeing as my old pal Double D is now a nasty McDustYourKnuckles, you are going to be my new friend. What would you like to do today?"

Ed waited in anticipation for response.

There was nothing.

But, Jonny always heard something when he talked to Plank.

Ed's throat tightened. "I, Double G, am gentle, unlike that evil Double D you speak of. Um, shall we talk about fossils and dish soap?"

Ed's heart broke at how pathetic this was. He couldn't stop thinking about Edd. Since lunch he'd been trying to understand things and put two in two together. He had no idea where Eddy was. There were all the other kids, but they din't want to talk to him. They all looked at Ed as if there were something wrong with him.

Was there?

Ed burst into tears wanting everything to go back to normal.

Just then, Ed was grabbed and pulled on to the top of a large comfy armchair.

"Move it, slow coaches! Or I'll make sure you're next in the pit!" Eddy ordered Rolf and Jonny who were hauling it towards the woods.

Ed and Eddy were silent. This is the first time they'd seen one another since the incident in the cafeteria. Neither of them were okay. Eddy felt so helpless believing that his friendship was coming to an end. He didn't want things to be this way, but unfortunately you couldn't get what you wanted in life. His brother always made that clear.

He had to see what this fight brought. He was so pumped that Jimmy challenged a duel. The little punk was going to get smashed.

The chair bulldozed through the trees. Eddy stood so highly of himself. The kids and Jimmy were on one side while Edd stood alone, wrapping his hands in white plaster.

"Out of the way, make room, best friend of the school bruiser comin' through! So move it if you know what's good for yah."

Eddy looked into Edd's eyes. He was still there, but how far had he gone into this maniacal person?

Sarah's heart pounded when all she saw Edd do was check his watch.

She turned to Jimmy who was busy practicing punches. "Jimmy, are you crazy? He's gonna turn you into cold cuts!"

"Sometimes a man's gotta do what a mans gotta do, Sarah." Jimmy said displaying his wrestling uniform. It was hard to take him seriously when he was wearing bunny slippers.

"Spare the cliche's twerp, 'cause Double D's gonna mop the floor with that curly head of yours!" Eddy yelled.

Edd stepped in. "You still have time to yield to your inevtiable fate of losing to me, Jimmy. Make haste before I change my mind!" This was starting to become contagious, Edd thought in his mind.

"The pasty boy is done for!" Rolf screamed. Yup, the kids believed this.

Edd and Jimmy approached one another, rolling out their fists. They looked ready to duke it out, but weren't willing to throw a punch. Jimmy talked the fight over with Edd. He assured him that none of them would get hit.

The other kids were beginning to get suspicious. The two hadn't done anything to hurt one another for thirty seconds.

Jimmy and Edd began whacking one anothers hands.

"This is not happening!" Ed screamed clinging to Rolf. He shouldn't have come here. His mother told him never to go near a physical altercation. If she caught him right now he'd suffer an ever worse punishment then what he was going through now.

Trying to hit one another wasn't going to work. Jimmy thought quickly and ran for it. Edd was right behind holding his arms over his head as he were a bear.

"Run, Jimmy, run!" Sarah shouted. Why did she let Jimmy do this? She protected him like an older sister her whole life. She'd be guilty if something happened to him.

"That's my boy! Stay on him sockhead!" Eddy yelled out while chomping down on hotsogs he smuggled from the cafeteria.

Kevin was starting to grow tired of this fight. He should have called it a game of tag since that's all they were doing. "Quit pouncing around and pound him, Jimmy!"

Eddy snickered. "What's the matter, Jimmy? Your curls go limp on yah?"

Jimmy halted. "Pardon?"

A hot dog with yellow mustar was thrown into Jimmy's face.

Eddy began laughing. "That mustard looks good on you!" Edy taunted. "It's yellow, like you! Get it? I got a million of them!"

Jimmy needed to ignore Eddy. He was only trying to get attention. Even Edd was smiling at this. Before they could become even more distracted, Jimmy made Edd pay attention. Did he really enjoy hanging out with his friends. He didn't understand how a kind person like Edd could be friends with two trouble makers.

The kids were chanting his name. That's what he always dreamed of.

Before they started again, Eddy threw more hotdogs.

"Stop that! How can I concentrate with you?"

"That's not fair!" Nazz screamed.

Everyone went silent when Edd turned, distracted by the sudden outburst.

They were all staring at her. Nazz shouldn't have done that. Speaking out about something wasn't a part of her image anymore. "Uh... nevermind."

"Bombs away!" Eddy threw the hotdog, but there was a different turnout.

Jimmy caught it.

Edd saw Jimmy get that dark look in his eyes. The same once from when he got his revenge off them.

"Jimmy looks as if he's gonna blow up! Oh wait, he already did when we turned him into a sumo wrestler, remember?"

Oh, so he was going to go there. "I hope you're wearing a cup, 'cause you're creme brulee, mister!"

Edd followed Jimmy and grabbed the boy who was trying to pull himself up to dismantle Eddy. "Nonono, have you forgotten our mission here?" Edd never saw Jimmy act this way before. He went from being so mature to acting like a kid. Which he was. Edd recalled that's how he acted as a kid. The more he thought about it he and Jimmy were very alike.

"Sha! Double Dweeb's gonna pants him!" Kevin said in an ecstatic way. He and Rolf ran up trying to get a better shot.

Then, Edd yanked Jimmy too hard. Jimmy flew backwards into Rolf.

"Way to go, sockhead!" Eddy laughed as Edd lay on the ground. He slapped his had. This wasn't how the fight was supposed to go.

The kids crowded around Jimmy. His face was all red, but not from embarrassment.

He always let himself be such a pushover. It was so embarrassing to trip over a leaf every dayand get hurt. And Eddy... he poked fun at him day after day, but this was the worst.

Sarah was talking to him, but her words didn't go through to him.

Steam blew out of Jimmy's ears as he literally exploded, catapulting the kids off to the side. A blind fit of rage took over him. He looked like a wild animal, running on all fours and snarling like a wolverine.

Edd stood up, but was pummeled to the ground.

The fight took place behind a cloud of dust, but that didn't stop the kids from cheering.

Eddy saw Edd's face emerge in snippets. He was powerless. Jimmy was tearing him apart.

It looked as if he were losing on purpose.

"Double D, do something! You're the tough guy!" Eddy had to help him in some way. In the past he always let his friends take the rap, while he took the easy way out.

The thought came back about how Edd wasn't fighting back. He had to be doing that for a reason. He prayed that everything would go back to normal if he promised to change his ways.

Then, the dust cloud cleared.


	6. Chapter 6

Jimmy blinked coming back to his senses. Where did this major headache come from? "What happened?"

"Hooray!" Rolf cheered. "The head in sock pirate has ceased!"

They all began cheering.

The ground that Jimmy was standing on felt lumpy.

He looked down and gasped at the sight of Edd.

His legs and arms were tied to one another, as his clothes were torn apart. A piece of his hat was torn off the top and there was a chunk of his tongue was bitten off. Edd looked as if he was unconscious, but was starting to come out of it.

Before Jimmy could bend down to Edd, Sarah bulldozed into him, hugging him so tightly.

He was thrown up into the air and carried away by the kids. Jimmy was near tears over what he did. He must have had what was called a black out. Something his dad had after drinking too much. Was he starting to become his father?

The kids carried Jimmy over their shoulders, chanting; "Jimmy, Jimmy, he's our boy, he'll take you to the trash like a broken toy!" All while stepping over Eddy as he if were a doormat.

Kevin was last to exit, but not empty handed.

"Nice jacket." He said to Eddy.

To his surprise, Eddy handed it over. The jacket didn't mean much anymore. He noticed how his brother turned his life into shambles. He hadn't even been around for the passed seven years. It was time to start letting go of the past.

"Dorks." Kevin said under his breath.

And the Eds were alone.

"What the heck was that?" Eddy screamed. "So much for being the toughest kid in school!"

Edd was conscious enough now. His eyes bulged when he saw his bitten tongue splayed out on the ground.

He peered up at Eddy who continud to scream at him. "All that respect, all that reputation, that sweet naugahyse jacket, gone!"

Edd was pulled up by his hat to face Eddy. "You owe me a jacket."

A smile creased along Edd's face. He had his repuation back. "I guess I'm not as boorish a brute as you'd hope for, Eddy."

And he smiled.

Eddy hadn't seen that smile all day.

It looked so...

What was he thinking?

Eddy threw Edd over his shoulder.

His legs untangled from one another when he knocked into something.

"Double D?" Someone said his name. "Is it really you?"

Edd became aware of who was in front of him. That familiar body odor. The goofy smile. The person who was so tall for his age, but as gentle as a giant.

"Oh, Ed." Edd said wobbling around on his legs.

"Double D!" Ed said back.

It warmed Eddy's heart to see his friends back together. But, he shouldn't show it. "Yeah, Double D."

Both Ed and Edd turned to him and said Eddy's name. Ed excitedly pointed at Edd. The three of them were good...

The boys jumped when a familiar voice groaned. "We missed the scrap, Marie!" May Kanker announced.

Marie approached Edd. She didn't look so distraught. Instead she had that vivacious look back in her eyes. "Yeah, but we got here just in time to kiss the loser better."

Edd stepped back. "A little late for an entrance, isn't it?"

Someone grabbed him by his hat. He found himself hovering above the ground face to face with Lee Kanker.

"Double D, you should see the shiner you left on my foot."

A big cast was on her foot and yet she was able to walk normally. Was yesterday's event just a rues?

The Kanker's warm swarming around him like a pack of wolves. Edd couldn't run because they were clutching his hat. The top part was torn off. It was hard enought trying to keep people from seeing the scar.

"Clumsy oafs are so cute." Lee said tickling Edd's chin.

"They sure are." May chimed.

"Pucker up, sweetie!" Marie was te first to shove her mouth against his.

"No, please!" Edd cried out. He closed his eyes trying to make the painful moment pass by.

"Hey!" Somebody shouted.

The Kanker's turned around to see a red faced Eddy.

"HE'S HAD ENOUGH ALREADY!"

Everything was quiet. The girls stood fearfully. That was the first time in a while where someone stood up to them like that.

"Beat it!" Eddy ordered.

On command, Lee set Edd down and the Kanker's left without another word.

"Good one, Eddy." Ed said to his friend.

Edd stared so thankfully at Eddy. He really just stood up to their enemies. He doubted that he ever could.

"Goodness, I'm touched, Eddy." Edd stood up only for his back to painfully crack. When he opened his eyes he saw Eddy worriedly looking at him. Thinking that he didn't see, Eddy immediately acted as if he didn't care.

That's the Eddy, Edd remembered. He was still there. He never left. Things just got tough since they went back to school. Edd realized that half of it was his fault.

He went and took advice from his parents. They hardly wanted to be a part of his life.

It was time for a change.

"You standing up to a cliche show ending, for me," Edd went on. "Well, let me tell you, after the kind of day I had a taste of comeradery really..."

Eddy shoved a hotdog in Edd's mouth. "Yeah, yah, eat and shut up!"

"And for your Ed, Eddy?" A giddy Ed asked.

Before Edd could start chewing, Eddy took the hotdog from his mouth and gave it to Ed.

"Eddy, I thought that was my hotdog!" Edd grumbled.

Eddy forced a smile when he presented his friend with a new hotdog.

There were no more arguments as the Eds happily munched down on their hotdogs. It had been a rough passed few months for them. Each of them learned how they needed one another. They couldn't stop being friends. Friendship was all they had it this point.

"There, is everybody happy? Good!" Eddy had enought with this day, but he felt different. That warm sensation was back in his chest. He hadn't felt that for such a long time. From that point, Eddy needed to start being himself again.

It was best to move on and forget.


End file.
